


May We Never Part

by kt_anansi



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy and clarke mentioned, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Jordan Green mentioned, Little comfort, What monty might have done on the ship on the day he died., an old man's last thoughts, not a light piece., trigger warning, tw death of a loved one, tw suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kt_anansi/pseuds/kt_anansi
Summary: Monty's last day... he has some work to do.





	May We Never Part

Monty made a promise.

All those years ago- when Jordan was just a baby. 

_“When I die, put me in Cryo… Bury me back on Earth,” Harper piped up, while she watched Jordan crawl around on the floor, “And if the earth doesn’t come back… Bury me wherever we land.”_

_“Harper… We don’t have to talk about-”_

_“No, we do. We really do,” She said, sniffling slightly, “Monty, becoming a parent… it makes you realize how inevitable the end is. My Dad- his illness. What if I-”_

_Not having any of that talk, Monty raced around the console and grabbed his wife’s hands._

_“Harper. Listen to me, you are not your Dad.”_

_“I am half of him,” she said, “I am not saying this to upset you. We have to be realistic, Monty. When I die- Put me in Cryo. Make sure I end up resting with you, please?”_

_How was he supposed to make a promise he couldn’t keep? What if he died suddenly? What if he died first… What if… What if they both died, or they never found a planet?_

 

Shaking his head, he cleared it of the memories. Next, he grabbed his checklist, and began to check off his last tasks…

He had already scheduled Jordan’s wake up. It was for seventy-four and half years from now. It would be good to give him six months to prepare to meet Bellamy and Clarke. He had never met anyone before, after all.

Next, he put some algae and moss in Cryo for Jordan to work with when he woke up. Monty prayed and prayed that the preserved rations would hold and that this would grow after being frozen for so long. 

Somethings, he just had to leave up to fate and have faith. 

He had made all his videos, so he checked them off. 

The very last thing on the list, he was trying to hold off on. It was inevitable… and today was the day (metaphorically, of course)- there was no escaping it. But he needed to come to terms with it first. 

Thinking back on his conversation with Harper now and again, Monty had made a plan. Entering the Cryo room for the last time with tears in his eyes, he looked at each and every one of his friends. These people had been asleep for so long already- and he had to trust that they would be asleep even longer- for seventy-five years to be exact.

They had all done this throughout the years, talked to the sleepers. It was a little eerie that they didn’t age at all. But that was good. It meant that Clarke, Bellamy and the others would have a good life- Jordan would have a full life ahead of him when he landed. Maybe Monty and Harper would be grandparents after all… The thought made him chuckle. Smiling at his son, he placed his hand on the glass. 

Harper had cried for days when they put Jordan into Cryo… She knew that she wasn’t going to talk to her boy again, she wasn’t going to hear his voice. But she considered it a worthy sacrifice. Monty never questioned Jordan’s decision. They had 26 years with their boy… and he gave them hope for the future of mankind. 

Walking along, he came to Harper’s vessel. She was wrapped up- Monty couldn’t bear to look at her face- knowing that she wasn’t there- she wasn’t just sleeping. With her vessel opened already, Monty began the struggle of getting her out. He was an old man now, and his strength was limited. 

Managing to get Harper out, he went to the docking bay for the dropship. It had taken him a while to think of something to accommodate this situation. In the end, it was the trash chute. One last time, he unwrapped Harper and looked at her face- though white as a ghost, she was still beautiful to him.

“I’ve missed you,” he said tearfully, “thank you, Harper. Thank you for being a partner. For being brave- so brave.” 

Taking a deep breath he had to control himself- he wouldn’t be able to do this if he was shaking too much, “We had some great years… We were fortunate. So many- they didn’t get to live out their lives, see their children. We did. And we saved humanity. Isn’t that beautiful?” 

Stroking her cheek, he smiled and propped her against the wall, while he grabbed what he needed to assist in his endeavor. He got her into the chute first. After that, he pressed the timer. It began it’s three-minute countdown as Monty slid down to join Harper, he heard the door shut. Feeling around for her, he picked her up and wrapped his arms around her. As his eyes adjusted, he could vaguely see the outline of her face. 

“May we-” he began, only to change his mind.

“May we never part,” he said instead. Just a moment after he spoke, the alarm for the trash release went off. No panic rose in him. The man had resigned himself to his fate.

When the steel trap doors slipped open beneath their feet, he let himself fall into oblivion. 


End file.
